


Fledging

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, virgin!reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Hello! I was wondering if you could do a male!angel!reader x Castiel where reader is a fledgling angel and Cas shows reader how sensitive his wings are and smut happens please? I love your writing by the way! :) AND (A request) can we get a sexually ignorant male reader and castiel please?(by sexually ignorant I mean they know nothing about sex in general) AND Could I have a male!angel!Reader where he’s never heard of sex and Cass offers to show him or maybe the reader begs Cass to show him and Cass relents AND Could I please request a male!reader/Cas with grinding. No penetration please. Thanks :)





	Fledging

Warnings: Smut, wing!kink, virgin!Reader

Fic:

“I don’t believe you realize what you’re asking,” Cas warns.

“Please, Castiel,” you beg, “They hurt and no matter what I do, I can’t get them to stop aching.” They hurt so much that you didn’t even bother to try concealing the down covered wings on another plane. Instead, you have them draped out across the couch in plain view of anyone who entered the room. Cas had already warned you that humans shouldn’t be able to see your wings, because they were very personal, and that you should hide them before the Winchesters saw. Right now, you couldn’t care less if anyone saw them.

“Once your wings become fully fledged, they won’t hurt any longer,” Cas promises.

“So I have to wait?” you whimper, “How much longer?” You twist your fingers into the feathers and tug, desperately trying to relieve the pain and discomfort.

“That depends,” Cas answers, “It’s different for everyone. Stop pulling at your feathers like that.”

“Please, Castiel,” you beg again, “I need you to make the pain go away.” Cas watches you, clearly mulling over what he should do.

“An angel’s wings are very sensitive,” Cas tells you, “Especially when they’re fledging.”

“They hurt,” you whimper again, practically begging him for help. You felt as if you could tear the feathers out if that would relieve the pain. Becoming frustrated, you do just that, a small hand full of feathers falling out as you pull. Much to your frustration, it only makes the pain worse. Tears well in your eyes.

“Stop,” Cas says gently, catching your wrist, “You shouldn’t try to rush the process. The feathers will fall out when they’re ready.”

“I just want the pain to stop,” you tell him.

“I know,” Cas tells you, “It’s just that -”

“Please,” you beg. You were desperate.

Cas hesitates before finally giving his answer. You move your wing closer to you, allowing Cas to sit beside you. “I’ll try to help you,” Cas tells you, “But your vessel may react in a way you don’t understand.”

“Anything is better than this,” you reply. Cas hesitates before nodding. He turns his attention to your wing and slowly slips his fingers between your feathers. You sigh at the instant relief that his touch provides.

After that first touch, you only wanted more. You push your wing back against his hand, desperately trying to push his fingers deeper between your feathers. Cas straightens each one and tugs gently. His fingers massage the ridge of your wing and you can’t help but moan loudly as something stirs inside you.

“Should I stop?” Cas questions. His fingers instantly stop moving and you whimper at the return of the pain.

“No,” you beg, “Castiel, please don’t stop.” You turn on the couch, giving Cas access to your neglected wing. He gently slips his fingers between the feathers and treats the wing as he had the first. You close your eyes, letting the feeling of relief wash over you. The feeling doesn’t last long, however.

The more Cas touches your wings, the more your stomach twists. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as this need begins to consume you. It was something you’d never experienced and you weren’t sure how to deal with the feeling. You squirm as the feeling intensifies, your length beginning to harden. “Cas, w-what’s happening?” you question timidly, unsure of what your vessel’s reactions meant. You palm yourself through your jeans, trying to relieve the aching.

“An angel’s wings are sensitive,” Cas repeats, quickly removing his hands from your wing, “Having them touched by someone can cause you to become sexually aroused. Your vessel reacts to this arousal in the ways you’re experiencing.”

“Sexually aroused?” you question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Cas says, “This is why I was hesitant to help.”

“Cas, I’m not offended,” you assure him as you squirm, “I just don’t understand what you’re telling me.” The need you feel only intensifies and you can’t stop from trying to give yourself friction, hoping the aching would go away.

“The sensation of me touching your wings has caused your vessel to crave being touched as well,” Cas explains further.

“Cas, I need you to help me,” you plead.

“I - I really shouldn’t,” Cas stumbles.

“Castiel, please,” you beg, turning on the sofa so that you’re facing him, “I need you to make this feeling go away.” Cas hesitates, his eyes flicking down to the growing bulge in your pants.

“Are you sure?” Cas questions you.

“Yes,” you answer, “I need your help.” Cas pauses a moment longer before reaching out and wrapping his hand around your upper arm. The world spins as he flies you to an empty bedroom, both of you landing on the bed. You land flat on your back, Cas kneeling to your side.

“And you’re sure it’s me you want?” Cas presses. You nod, wanting nothing more than for Cas to help relieve the aching you felt. Cas draws his bottom lip between his teeth before reaching for you. Your breathing quivers as he runs his hands up your thighs slowly. You try to sit up on the bed, but Cas presses his hand to your chest, pushing you back down.

Leaning in, he presses his lips to yours and you aren’t exactly sure how to respond. Cas’ lips move against yours and slowly, you begin to mimic him. His fingers pop open the button of your pants before drawing down the zipper. You hum and squirm, parting your lips as Cas slips his hand into your underwear.

“Castiel,” you groan against his lips as he takes your hardened length into his hand.

“Does this feel better?” Cas asks you, breaking the kiss as he begins to stroke up and down.

“Yes,” you moan in response. You buck your hips from the bed, trying desperately to encourage him to quicken his pace. Your hands fist into the sheets as Cas works you higher and higher, pressure building in your stomach.

Cas runs his thumb across your leaking tip, sending pleasure coursing through your body. “Y/N,” Cas groans, need clear in his voice. He clenches his jaw and shuts his eyes tight. Letting your eyes skim down his body, you notice the bulge that’s begun to form in his slacks. If Cas touching your wings had aroused you, touching you like this must have aroused him as well.

You reach tentatively for his thigh and Cas’ eyes open, the pupils dilated. Cas grasps your wrist and slides your hand up his thigh until your hand rests against the growing bulge in his pants. “Castiel,” you whisper, feeling him twitch beneath your hand.

“I want you,” Cas tells you, “Please.”

“Should I copy what you do?” you ask him, unsure of what he needs.

“I think I have a better idea,” Cas replies. He waves his hand and the rest of your clothing disappears. A loud groan of disappointment escapes your lips as Cas pulls his hand away from you, leaving you needy. Your disappointment is replaced by curiosity as Cas begins to undress himself, layer by layer.

You watch as he reveals his smooth skin and all you want is to reach out and touch him. His hard length springs free as he pushes down his slacks and boxers, the tip glistening. Once the last piece of clothing has been discarded, Cas lets his large, beautiful wings manifest on this plane.

Cas moves above you and lets his wings curl around his body and yours. The black feathers ruffle your own downy ones, the sensation sending shivers through you. You can’t keep your hands off him, wanting to feel every inch of his body. Cas shudders as you run your fingertips along one of his flight feathers. He gasps your name and his hips buck down against you, giving you friction that makes you groan loudly.

You fist your hands into Cas’ wings and he moans your name, grinding against you in search of friction. One of his forearms comes to rest beside your head, his hand twisting into your hair. His other hand reaches down between your bodies, taking hold of both your length and his.

“Castiel,” you groan, “Please.” You lift your hips, pressing yourself against him. Cas rests his forehead against yours as he begins to move. His length drags along yours, pleasure radiating through you. You pull at his feathers and his wings shutter around you, causing your own feathers to ruffle.

He grunts your name before capturing your lips again, his movements quickening. You slide one hand along the ridge of Cas’ wing, grasping at the feathers where his wings meet his back. Cas’ tongue swipes across your bottom lip and you part your lips for him. His tongue teases its way into your mouth and begins mapping out the space. Both of you moan and hum as you move against each other. You can feel yourself swelling, pressure building and reaching the point at which you weren’t sure you could stand it any longer.

The pressure finally becomes too much and with a moan of his name, you find yourself shuddering as you spill hot ribbons across your stomach and Cas’. You grasp and pull at his feathers as pleasure courses through you. It felt as if you were spiraling down into a precipice, pleasure engulfing you. “Oh, Y/N,” Cas groans, your length pulsing against his own. The feeling is enough to draw him into the precipice alongside you.

You sigh his name as he pulses against you, spilling himself across your skin. Cas buries his face into the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths fanning across your skin. You card your hand through his hair and melt back against the bed as a feeling of bliss washes over you.

“Thank you, Castiel,” you whisper, completely content.

“You’re welcome,” Cas replies as he props himself above you. He cups your cheek and presses his lips to yours, his thumb tracing along your cheekbone.

Cas moves to your side, waving his hand and cleaning you both up. You snuggle up against him as he wraps his arms around you. Cas envelops you in his wings and holds you close, his fingers smoothing out your downy feathers, making sure the pain doesn’t return.


End file.
